Suicide, Safety, Salvation
by Blackquill Grainbows
Summary: We all know how much Rem really cared for Misa, but what we didn't know is that she would travel through space and time to another dimension to ask the help of a somewhat dedicated fan (me) to try prevent Misa's suicide. It would be better though, if she didn't take me so far back that Misa hadn't even been introduced to Light yet. Rated M for normal Death Note stuff.
1. Arrival

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say this... FIRST DEATH NOTE FIC!**_

_**Yup, that's it, review if you like this fic :P**_

**_Oh, wait, one more thing:  
(Brackets are thoughts)_**

**_Now enjoy! :D_**

* * *

I guess every Death Note fan has wanted to go off into a different universe where the plot takes place. I'm no exception... well, except the fact that I'm supposed to be sleeping in my universe while existing in the Death Note one. It's just, weird in general. It's been a few hours since I got here, and I can clearly remember what happened to the time leading up to this.

* * *

**\- FOUR HOURS EARLIER -**

"Aggghhh!" I exclaim in a whisper, since it's very early morning "I can't think of anything else to add!".

I'm laying on my bed, in almost pitch black darkness if it wasn't for my phone light illuminating a small area around me. On the screen, was a half typed fan fiction story that left off abruptly.

"Okay, think, how would Mello react in that situation?" I ask myself, referring to the story.

For a solid minute, I stare at the device in deep thought.

"Agh! I'll finish it tomorrow!".

I angrily switch off my phone and toss it next to me. The darkness was already on me, with the shield of light being turned off.

"...Hello?" a depressing voice calls out.

"Ah!" I jolt up "Who just said that just now?!"

"Sorry to disturb you, but I have something to ask of you" the voice continues.

(Is a pedophile in my room right now?) I feel around in the dark for a weapon.

"Will you come to the world where Misa currently lives? I want you to prevent her suicide".

(Misa... Misa... Wait...) The name sounded so familiar, then two bullets of realisation hit me.

"R-Rem?" I nervously begin "You want me to go... in another universe where Misa Amane lives?".

"Yes, I knew you were a fan of what they call here 'Death Note'" Rem finally reveals herself, towering over me.

I'm practically bouncing with excitement "Sure, I'll come with you, but... do I get a Death Note?!".

"Since Misa owns the notebook which previously belonged to Jealous, you may have my own" she reaches into her brittle ribcage and extracts the little black book of death.

I take the book as she offers it to me "So, how do we get to the Death Note universe?".

"Lay down on your bed, then close your eyes. I'll take us from there" replies Rem.

"Wait! One last thing!" I hastily halt her "Will I be able to see other shinigami? Like Ryuk?".

"No, the same rules apply"

"But I was able to see you before I got your Death Note"

"I had already touched you with a piece of my Death Note, on the last page you will see the tear"

Rem moves closer to me "Now lay down, no more questions until we reach the other universe".

I nod wordlessly and slide under my sheets, then close my eyes.

"The other universe's time moves faster than the time here, so many months will pass there in one hour here. There will be no noticeable difference, however" Rem reassures.

"Open your eyes".

My eyes flick open on their own and scan the room. Almost just like Light's, except waaaaay less decorated. I feel bedsheets and breathe in what smells like perfume or something. I quickly get up from the bed, with the Death Note in my arms.

Rem is standing in the doorway of the room "I have brought two of your personal belongings along, these will help you, I am sure of it" she places two small objects onto the desk.

"Oh, my Death Note manga box collection and DVD set" I stroke the covers of both.

"Wait, I should hide these things before anybody finds them and wonders if I'm a psychic who can draw really good!" I look around the almost bare room.

"The door" Rem murmurs and turns her head to face it.

I inspect the thick wooden door, nothing really unusual about it, until I got to the hinges. I noticed that a small gap in the side of the door. I knock on the door, which produces a hollow sound within.

"But, the hole is only big enough to hide the Death Note" I decide against putting the book in there.

"The whole house is a hiding place" Rem says cryptically.

"Wait, how old am I supposed to be here?"

"I guess around seventeen human years"

"And I live alone?"

"Let me tell you your own life story, sit down"

I plop myself down at the desk.

"Your name is Rose Kaminaga. You live alone because your parents work overseas, they send you a letter with money inside so you can buy what you need every week. You live two houses away from Light Yagami, and you are well acquainted with him and his family-"

"Waaaaait!" I interrupt her "My name is Rose? Like the flower? That isn't very Japanese at all...".

"If you would let me finish..." Rem sighs "I think it's pronounced Rozu to the people here... and your grandmother was western".

"Okay, continue"

"You are well acquainted with Light Yagami and his family, and sometimes join them for dinner. And the date and time right now..." Rem looks off in thought "...Is about a day before Light acquires the Death Note".

"Oh, okay, waaaaaaaaaiiiit!" I exclaim "For one, I have a day before Kira begins?! And secondly..." I point out the window at a distant sign board.

"How did I just read that? It's an advertisement for a brand of pudding, but I just read what it said I Japanese... I only know the basics in Japanese!"

"It would be impossible to do anything to prevent Misa's suicide without knowing the language, so I shared a part of my memories with you, like how Shinigami can give humans the eyes" Rem pointed at my head "The memory was the second I woke up as a Shinigami, it's very faint, but I remember knowledge of most things in the human world being sucked into my mind".

"That... makes no sense... Arrggghhh! I'm so happy but I'm so feeling kinda strange! It's sooooo weiiiirrrd!" I shout at the top of my lungs cheerfully.

"Rose?" I hear a voice I recognise outside "What's with all the yelling?".

"A-Ah, be right with you!" I shove my box collection manga and DVD set under my bed and hide the Death Note in my closet then cover it with a pile of clothes.

"I must go back to Misa now, just remember, tomorrow Light Yagami acquires the notebook" Rem reminds me, then disappears through the walls.

I run down the stairs and open the front door, and was not prepared for what I saw.

Fucking. Light. Yagami. In the flesh, standing less than a meter away with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey" he waves "We planned to go to the arcade, but it's been ten minutes since we were supposed to meet at my house".

"Er, sorry, I was a little preoccupied" I push down all the fangirl screaming inside of me and compose myself.

"You look a bit flustered, are you feeling hot?" Light placed a hand against my forehead. I use every ounce of strength I have to stop me from going even more red than I already am.

"Sorry Light, I realised I have a mountain of homework I still have to do sitting on my desk, maybe another time?"

"Oh, yeah, the homework that Oshima-sensei assigned us. I just did mine in class"

"Well we can't all be perfect geniuses like you, Raito-senpai" I growl slightly, adding sarcasm to the honorific.

"No, stop, you make me sound old when you call me Senpai!" Light chuckled "Anyway, you're pretty smart yourself, but do you need help doing anything?".

"Math" I instantly said, without the slightest hesitation.

"Huh? But Oshima-sensei is our English teacher"

"You asked whether I needed help with anything" I poke my tongue at him.

Then my stupidity caught up to me, I hadn't even invited Light in yet and we had been talking at my doorstep for a few minutes now.

"Come in anyway" I fake sighed and moved myself out of the doorway.

"I was waiting till you said that" Light smirked and strolled inside.

We spent a few hours on my homework, I had to not keep nervously glancing to my bed and closet. Then finally, he had to go.

"I've gotta go for dinner" Light straightened up "See you tomorrow".

"Yeah, see you too" I answer back. Light walks down the stairs and the second I hear the click of the front door, I launch myself onto my bed.

* * *

**\- PRESENT TIME -**

I reach under my bed and pull out my Death Note manga, I guess I shouldn't call a manga anymore. It's a manual for what's going to happen, now. I brace myself and open the manga-manual.

(Same thing, Light is looking out the window during his English class, he sees the Death Note falling from the sky...)

"Wait" I lean closer to first picture of Light in the manga "If I exist here, then I should be near Light somewhere...".

I run my finger over each person.

"The guy playing the gameboy is gone..." I couldn't find him anywhere. I especially remember this guy because I got excited when I saw him playing the gameboy.

"That's me! Next to Light! ...I'm playing the gameboy now..." I giggle "Gameboy Advanced SP... I bet I'm playing Pokémon Emerald or something".

I skip a few pages of Ryuk POV to where Light notices the Death Note falling from the sky.

"Huh... I see the top of my head, I must be looking at Light watching the notebook fall... I don't change anything here".

I'm about to flip the page, when an extra box I've never seen in the manga at all.

"I'm asking Light whether he saw 'that thing drop out of the sky', then both of us go together to investigate...".

I shut the book and tuck it back underneath my bed.

"It's the same, except I'm in it" I tell myself "The only way I can prevent Misa from dying then is after Light dies. I should be able to form an attachment with Misa and she will not want to suicide if she'll be leaving a friend behind".

(Tomorrow, Light becomes Kira...)

I close my eyes and slip into a slumber.

* * *

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Ungh? Ughhh..." I stumble over to the desk where my alarm clock is blaring its batteries out and switch it off.

I walk out of the room and into the bathroom to do my business and take a shower. Then I see my reflection in this world for the first time.

I look Japanese overall but I still retain most of my features) I have wavy brown hair with random blonde hairs from the sun and a slightly curly fringe. My eyes are a deep chestnut but has a strange, maroon tint. I stare down at my chest, still the same bust size but my arm hair is almost nonexistent and there isn't a single hair on my leg, or pimple on my face. I didn't even have a monobrow, and the annoying mole on my chin looks more like a beauty mark now.

"I least I'm prettier in this world" I laugh to myself.

I walk back to my room and into the closet, then I snatch the uniform from its hook.

"This is going to look ridiculous on me..."

I dress myself in it and go back to the bathroom to see how I look. Surprisingly, it makes me look younger and even more attractive.

"That's a bonus"

I gobble down my breakfast which was a single onigiri (rice ball), take my satchel, keys and wallet then leave.

Light was already waiting for me.

"Morning" he greets.

I moan in reply "It's too early for this...".

"You say that everyday" chuckles Light.

"Come on, let's get going" he leads my tired body to school.

* * *

I basically blocked out most of school until we had our final subject for the day, English, I keep staring back and forth at Light and the gameboy in my hands. It was true, I was playing Pokémon, but I was playing LeafGreen rather than Emerald.

I glance back over at Light but a black speck catches my eye.

(The Death Note...) I hold in a gasp.

The bell goes, and Oshima-sensei dismisses us.

"Light" I begin "Did you see that thing drop from the sky?"

"Yeah, I saw it" he glances back at the window "Let's go take a look".

* * *

I noticed throughout today that because I'm basically besties with Light, that a lot of the other girls (and some guys) glared and me and whispered to each other while swooning over him. Oh well, if only they knew what he was about to become.

Light scoops up the notebook and holds it out so we can both read it.

"'Death Note'" he reads "It literally translates to 'Notebook of Death'".

"I know, I can read it"

(Should I touch the notebook and later be able to see Ryuk, or don't touch it whatsoever?)

I help Light hold up the book straight.

(Be prepared to get a big fright, Light)

Light flips open to the next page.

"They look like instructions" he told me "Ah, but they're all in English, this will take a while...".

"No problem, I can translate practically instantly" I say smugly "Okay, it says...".

"The human whose name is written in this note..." I pause for effect "...shall die?".

"It's got to be a prank"

"Shh, let me finish"

"This note shall not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name shall not be affected"

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen"

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack"

"After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds".

"It's pretty immature and twisted, I mean how many people are going to fall for this?" Light scoffed.

(You for one, time to push Light to become Kira)

"Light... if this ends up being real..." I tighten my grip on the notebook "This notebook could rid the world of evil... by killing off criminals...".

Light went silent "This world is rotten..." he growls.

(Wait, Light might kill me because I'm the only one who knows the existence of this notebook right now... Time to make use of a certain rule...)

"Light, write my name in it" I say determinedly.

"What?! Why?!" he exclaims.

"Write my name incorrectly, write it as Rozu Kaminagi, and have my face in your mind"

"Ah, you want to see whether it works if you spell the name wrong" Light takes out a pen and writes down my name incorrectly.

(One time out of four) I hold back a grin ('If a Death Note owner accidentally misspells a person's name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the Death Note. However, if the Death Note owner intentionally misspells the name four times, the owner will die'... I still remember it word for word, I'll write my name another three times in my Death Note)

I gently grab Light's shoulder.

"You should keep it, I don't want a thing as misfortunate as that in my possession"

"Hey, Rose, we should test it out at your place, you have a T.V in your room, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't think it was real" I giggle "What changed?".

"...Nothing" Light stares at my name in the notebook "I'm just curious, that's all".

"Mmmhmm, come on, I'm excited now!" I link arms with him and drag him out of the school.

* * *

"Have you got potato chips?" Light asks as I dump my bag on the floor upon arrival in my house.

"You live off that stuff, how couldn't I have any?" I smirk and take one from the kitchen cupboard.

I pop open the bag and hand it to him.

"Thanks"

"Say thanks to my wallet, anyway, let's go upstairs".

I drag him up the stairs and into my room while making sure he didn't drop any chips on the way up. I switch on the mini television on my desk and take a pencil from my holder sneakily.

"There's a hostage crisis" Light announces as he slides onto my chair "A live report is going to be shown after the commercials".

(Perfect, I can write my name incorrectly another 3 times)

"Perfect, I can get changed, ready for cram school" I waltz into my closet "No peeking!".

"I-I won't" Light splutters out, caught off guard.

"How can I believe that?" I cheekily wonder aloud, then closed the closet door behind me.

I tear off my uniform and quickly put on casual clothes as fast as I can. I put on a black short sleeved top that's bare around the neck and collarbone area and denim jeans.

I dig up my Death Note from the pile of clothes and open it to the first page, then I begin writing down my immunity.

Rozo Kaminaga  
Ruzo Kaminaga  
Rozu Keminaga

(It's done... I can't be killed by a Death Note now)

"Rose? It's starting" Light yells to me.

"Coming!" I hide the Death Note back in it's place along with the pencil and trip out of the closet onto my face.

"Owww..." I groan, rubbing my hurt nose.

"Look, the hostage-taker's profile is on" Light points at the screen.

The reporter's voice yells into his microphone "Police headquarters has identified this man as Otoharada Kurou, age Fourty-Two and unemployed"

"Write his name!" I hiss as I get to my feet.

Light scribbles it down onto the Death Note with one of my pens.

"Alright, so we wait 40 seconds until he has a heart attack, right?" Light watches my clock "39... 38... 37...".

A comfortable silence followed.

"It's been 40 seconds and nothing's happened" Light picks up the remote to turn off the T.V.

"The hostages are coming out!" the reported shout "Everybody seems unharmed!".

"The police are rushing, in turn. Will this lead to an arrest?".

"Did it work?" I asked, of course I already knew the answer.

"The police are probably arresting him now, maybe Otaharada chickened out".

"This just in! The criminal died in the nursery school!"

"WHAT?!" Light and I yell simultaneously.

"According to the hostages, the criminal 'suddenly collapsed'"

I turn to Light "A heart attack?".

"It has to be a coincidence" Light turns off the T.V.

"We've got cram school now, anyway. I need to change so I'll be back in-"

"You left clothes the last time you stayed" I interrupted Light, I noticed that in the bathroom earlier this morning were the same clothes Light is supposed to wear to cram school, according to the manga. They looked like they had just been washed, anyway.

"Where are they?" he inquires.

"In the bathroom, on one of the hooks"

"Alright then, be back in a minute"

* * *

I followed Light to cram school, it looked like a function centre but the atmosphere was of a regular classroom.

As we sat down, Light appeared to be deep in thought.

(He's probably thinking of that guy who scared that kid for money)

We're halfway into the lesson when the teacher throws a piece of chalk at Light.

"Hey Exam-Topper-Yagami! Pay attention!" our teacher yells "You represent our entire school! We're counting on you!".

"Sorry teacher" Light apologised, rubbing the spot where the chalk hit.

* * *

"You know, now that I've started to consider this..." Light begins "There are so many people who will make the world a better place by dying".

We are walking to the nearest convenience store so Light can get the newest product of one of his favourite magazines and look at a bit of manga whilst there.

(This is where Light kills that guy on the motorbike...)

"I'll wait outside, Light" I say to him, after all, I want to see what happens up close.

"Suit yourself, tell me if there's anything you need" Light replies as he strolls into the store and picks up the magazine he was looking for.

I'm standing out here, slightly cold, and confused of where the girl who is about to get hit on is at this moment.

(She should of already walked by...)

"Hey girl!" a voice shouts.

A rumble of many engines and blast of smoke and the bikers pull up next to me.

Next to me.

(Oh shit, I'm the woman)

"Wanna come play with us?" what looks to be the leader biker grins while his cronies make comments about me.

(Light should be writing his name by now...)

I turn my head to the convenience store for a quick glance. Light was just reading a magazine, he looks up briefly, then calmly returns to his reading.

(Son of a bitch is just reading!)

The main biker lowers his shades "I'm Shibumaru Takuo, Shibutaku for short... Heh heh, c'mon...".

"L-Leave me alone..." I say weakly.

The bikers roar with laughter.

"Leave me alone she says!"

"How cute!"

Angry at my embarrassment and fearful of the situation, I punch the lead biker right in the nose. Then realising what a horrible mistake I've just made, I flee.

"Grrrr! Stupid bitch, you can't outrun a bike!" he speeds after me on his motorcycle, with blood oozing from his now broken nose.

(Oh, right, Light was writing his name. This guy should be hit by a truck right around-)

***SMASH***

I stop in my tracks and pivot to face the destruction. My potential rapist is a red mess on the concrete, with his bike shattered into thousands of pieces. His cronies look on in horror and ride off on their bikes as fast as they can go while the truck driver fumes over how the splattered bikie wasn't watching where he was driving.

Traumatised, I sprint to the door of the convenience door and pull Light into a hug while sobbing into his jacket. He does his best to coax me, before finally staring at the mess himself, then hastily carrying me off into an alleyway with him.

"The Death Note... it's real" he tells me "I... killed two people".

I look up into his eyes, panicked and glassy. I caress his face to calm him down now, but his panic levels only continue to rise.

"Murdered... two people... with my own hands..."

"I should get rid of this horrible notebook..." he takes one hand away from my back and reaches for the bulging book in his satchel. Suddenly, bits of the manga flood my thoughts.

(He's supposed... to be talking to himself, but... since I'm here...)

"No..." I whisper, still shaken "The first one... he deserved to die...".

"But what about the second one? He didn't deserve to die like that..."

"No, isn't this something we've always been thinking about?"

(Kira is coming...)

"This world is rotten" he declares "Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world".

He begins to walk back to my house, holding me in one arm for comfort.

"You... You can do it if you possess the notebook" I murmur.

"The only trouble is..." Light pauses "My mental strength".

A few minutes of silence, deep in thought.

"Look how far I've come after just two people"

"That's to be expected, it's life" I put my key in the lock and open the door "It can't be taken lightly".

"Can I endure this?" Light asks himself and myself as he closes the door "Should I quit?".

I stayed silent.

"N-No, I can't stop... even at the expense of my mind and the lives of others..." he suddenly grows hostile "Someone has to do this!".

We walk up the stairs, destination: my room.

I finally regain enough composure to speak, "There has to be a change".

"If I were to give this notebook to someone else, would that person be able to do it?" he sits on my chair.

"There's no one who's that strong..."

"That's right" a smile was beginning to creep onto Light's face "I can do it... no, I'm the only one who can".

He jumps out of the chair and clenched his fist, "I'll do it!".

Light yanks the notebook from his bag and holds it high.

"With the Death Note, I'm going to change the world!" he shouts.

"And... what about me...?" I ask, feeling faint.

(I've... got to be careful... Light might try... manipulating me...)

Light places the notebook upon my desk carefully.

"I wish you to join me" he says.

I collapse onto the floor in my weak state, Light reaches his hand out for me.

"You've always stuck by me, through everything, even just then when I was losing my mind"

I stare at him, speechless.

(I really hope... I'm not being used... in this... state...)

"Please, help me make a better world, Rose Kaminaga"

(I... have no choice)

I reach up with my remaining strength, he grabs my hand before I can fall again and lifts me into his arms for an embrace.

"I'll stay until you're better" he announces in a whisper "I won't let people like those criminals earlier ever try to hurt you...".

(Kira has arrived but... how can I be so sure that... I'm not being used...?)

Abruptly, my vision goes fuzzy and I faint.

* * *

_**AN: Sooooo how was it? Please review for the sake of potato chips ;P**_


	2. Before

I was floating carelessly in a pool of darkness.

(Am I dead?) I pulled one of my hands out of the inky water and waved it in my face.

I noticed my palm was blank and smooth, without a single crease. Setting off the logic alarm in my brain.

(I'm dreaming? How the hell do I wake up?)

I'm considering to try lucid dream my way out, but aside from that, no idea.

"Rose" I hear Rem call, she circles me in air for a few second before using my body as a landing strip.

How long had she been with me? I don't even know if time moves here or not, but from what I could gather, a while I think.

"Rose" Rem's voice deepened into a demonic garble.

(R-Rem...?) My voice in this world, I had found, to be useless.

"Rose, Rose, Rose" she chanted. Then gripped my face with a single clawed hand and pulled me up, out of the water that way, hovering on the spot.

(Rem what the hell?! You're hurting my face...)

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose"

I feel her hand beginning to crush my head.

"Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Ro-"

"ENOUGH!" I scream, surprising only myself.

Rem tilts her head and smiles devilishly, she releases the pressure on my skull.

"Bye, Rose" she cackles.

Then I was sucked into yet another dreary world.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

My eyes flew open and I quickly surveyed the room for any sides of the demon Rem I had just encountered.

"You finally woke up" a gentle voice said next to me "You were ou-"

***PUNCH***

Instinct had reacted, I stare at my fist then stare at my victim.

It was Light.

Oops.

"W-What was that for?!" Light yells at me, but I can hear the slightest bit of amusement in his voice.

"Er-" I begin to break out into a cough.

"Right. Take this" he comes over to the bedside and hands me a glass of water. I drink its contents gratefully.

"So, how long have I been out?" I ask as the last drop slithers down my recovering throat.

"Five days or so, I haven't been around most of the time because I've been at school and stuff..." he stops there.

(Wait, five days?! Shouldn't I be dead from dehydration from now?! And, why is that number pulling at my mind...?)

"Does... your family know?"

"No, I just said you had a high fever and were sleeping to recover"

"I see" I lay back down on the bed.

"Oh, Rose, if you don't mind me asking, can I stay here for a bit?"

"At my house?!" I exclaim "Uh, sure...? I think there's a spare room".

"Excellent" he grins at me with perfect pearly whites.

"Well, I'll go downstairs and make you something, as you seem to be hungry" he chuckles. My stomach diligently agrees.

After he leaves the room I quickly run into my closet and dive to the pile of clothes, feeling my way underneath until I had found the three objects I had hidden there.

"Phew, they're still there..." I breathe a sign of relief.

Then it hits me, I'm pretty sure I was wearing skinny jeans or something at the time I fainted, so why didn't I feel the them as they usually restrict my movement?

I look down at my legs, I wasn't wearing jeans, I was wearing pyjama shorts.

"...LIIIIIIIIGHT!" I shriek.

I run out of the closet and downstairs to confront him.

"Light! Why the hell am I in pyjamas instead of what I wore when I passed out?!"

Light looks up from cracking eggs "I changed what you were wearing, obviously"

(Why is he so calm?!)

"Like that time when I had that fever and you took me here to recover" he grins at the memory "You changed me into my pyjamas so I wasn't uncomfortable when I slept"

(B-But! Argh! Now I have to play along, thanks Light...)

"Oh, yeah" I droop my head "Well, I'm going back upstairs"

"I'll call you when the food is ready"

I walk back upstairs and into my room, then enter the closet once again.

I kneel down at the pile of clothes and retrieve the manga box set. I release the top from the velcro and select the next volume in the series.

"...There's even a mini chapter about it".

It has Light shaking me to try wake me up. He checks for any signs of me awakening.

_"'I guess I'll have to return the favour'"_ I read from his speech box.

_He goes into my closet and finds the first pyjamas he can reach, he ignores the pile of clothes and goes back out to the sunken me._

_He looks at the top and shorts then at me._

_"The quicker it's done, the quicker it will be over with..."_

_He grabs my shirt._

_"Wait, I should probably stay behind her for this, she wouldn't be happy if she realises I saw..."_

_He crouches behind the fainted me and pulls my shirt out from over my head. _

_'If those bastards that tried to rape her were here I swear I would punch their heads in...' manga-Light thought._

_He hastily unclipped my bra and discarded it onto the floor and equally as quickly slipped my pyjama top on._

_"'Okay, now... the bottoms'" he buried his face in his hands for a brief moment._

_'Imagine if she wakes up as I'm doing this... she'll probably throw me off the balcony' _

_He readies the pyjama shorts and pulls off my jeans. Trying not to look at the very exposed fainted me, he puts the shorts on._

_"'That was easier than it-'"_

"Rose? It's ready!" I hear Light yell from downstairs.

"Yah! A-Ah, coming!" I shove the manga back into place and put the box under the clothes.

I begin to walk down the stairs.

(Well, he didn't try anything weird... or think it either. He didn't even blush or anything)

I stop.

(Wait... before I passed out, when I was concerned that he was manipulating me... from that scene, it shows he thinks of me how he thinks of Sayu and his family... That's good... and I wonder if the other one is true as-)

"Come on you slowpoke!" he laughs from the button of the stairs.

"Coming!" I run down the rest of the stairs and slide into a chair at the table.

"Here! I was trying to do something western, so I made... eggs and bacon...? I'm pretty sure that's how you pronounce it..." he places my plate in front of me then takes a seat opposite me.

I wolf down every bite, the cooking reminds me of home, except I'm eating breakfast at night.

Every bit of bacon and egg was somehow easier to pick up with chopsticks. Maybe I'm just skilled in the field of chopstick-wielding.

"Rose Kaminaga, since we are eliminating the world of evil with the notebook" Light began seriously "We have to be extra careful, if we want to become gods-"

"Light, you can take the position of 'God of the New World'" I interrupted, both my meal and Light "If you ever get suspected, I'll take with the killings of criminals".

I wasn't fazed about how calmly I said I was going to kill criminals, I had been around death all my life, and besides, this is the Death Note universe.

"Actually, I want you to do the least killing as possible" Light crosses his arms.

"Wha- why?"

"I have a feeling that there's a price for using the Death Note, and I don't want you to take it"

"I had the same feeling too, but I'm prepared!" I slam my hand on the table to show I mean business "This world is rotten, and we can cleanse it together!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting something" a rough voice cheerfully cuts in.

"Aaargh!" Light and I both shout at the same. I try not to laugh though, as Light falls out of his chair.

I whip my head to face the new voice and nearly flip my shit right there.

Ryuk.

Standing in the living room. I guess he must of passed through the walls, but that means he was probably within earshot since I had walked down the stairs.

I look at every small detail about him.

He actually does just look like a mildly scary clown. Rem looks a lot scarier.

"Why are you so surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk, the shinigami who dropped that notebook" he introduces himself "I take that the notebook you two are discussing is mine"

"A shinigami?" Light uses the chair to pull himself to his feet "I'm not surprised to see you, Ryuk"

Ryuk remained silent.

A tiny grin shaped itself on Light's face "In fact... I've been waiting for you"

"Really now?" Ryuk kept his gaze on Light but every so often, it wondered to the top of my head.

(Huh?) I try to see what he's looking at (Wait... does he know I've got a Death Note...?)

"Gee, a personal visit from a shinigami, very kind of you..." I said sarcastically, trying to fit into the conversation.

"I never doubted that the notebook was a shinigami's notebook but..." Light lifts the Death Note from his waistband "Seeing things with my own eyes, and with a witness lets me act with greater certainty".

(Ugh, mental note: Don't touch that notebook without gloves ever again...)

Light continued "Plus, there're some things I wanted to ask you...".

Light suddenly flips open the Death Note in lightning speed and shoves it proudly into Ryuk's face.

(Ryuk didn't even flinch at all...)

"Hee hee... Wow, this is amazing" chuckled Ryuk "Gotta say, I'm the one who's surprised"

"Tell me, Ryuk" I begin "Has any other Death Note ever come to our world before...?"

(There. I can very faintly imply Ryuk to shut his mouth about me having a Death Note if he knows I have one without alerting Light at all. This would be something Light would be interested in, after all)

Ryuk slowly turns his head to face me. He stares at me, trying to read my expression and thoughts before answering.

(So he does know... damn)

"I've heard of Death Notes getting down to the human world a few times before... but no one's ever written this many names in just five days"

Ryuk's eyes look like they are burning holes into the Death Note "Most people would be too scared".

I hear Light suck in air through his teeth, he courageously steps in front of me and tries to keep his demeanour.

"I'm ready for anything, Ryuk... I used the notebook knowing it belonged to a shinigami... and now the shinigami's here" Light hides his right eye with his fringe "What happens to me now...? You take my soul or something?".

Ryuk's eyes open a little wider, if that were even possible.

"Huh? What's that?" Ryuk let his mouth hang a bit longer than it should "Some fantasy you humans came up with?"

(Wait... so souls don't exist?! Does a fragment of your body just magically fly to Heaven or Hell? What the heck?)

"I'm not going to do anything to you" Ryuk put simply.

"Aaaaaanyway" I interrupt, not wanting to hear the same old boring dialogue I've already read and heard before "How's the shinigami world? I mean, you guys had to of come from somewhere, right?"

"Just a barren, boring wasteland of sorts, the apples aren't even remotely good tasting. Just foul and powdery" I can almost hear Ryuk sniffle.

"Apples...? Shinigami eat... apples?" Light asks.

"Well, we all have different food preferences and stuff but most of us really like apples" Ryuk replies "Hey, speaking of which, can I have those ones?" He points to the fruit bowl on the table.

"Uhh, sure" I toss him an apple.

"Mmm ***crunch munch***" Ryuk polishes it off in only two bites "Ah, that was good, how do I describe it... juicy?" He reaches for another.

"Wait, one more question..." Light cuts in on Ryuk's binge eating, and my meal eating "Why were we chosen for this?".

***munch crunch munch***

"Are you even listening?!" Light growls angrily.

"Mmm, oh, huh?" Ryuk stares at Light "Hmph, you think you were chosen because you're so smart or something? Don't be so vain. This is all just a big accident"

(Yeah Light, don't be so vain)

"Then why did we acquire the notebook in the first place?!"

"You wanna know why?"

Ryuk cackles slightly "Because I was bored"

"Bored...?" Light looks astonished.

(How can you be so surprised when a bowl of apples absorbed his full attention?!)

"Well, he did say the shinigami world was boring" I point out.

"Also..." I trail on "Since I'm done with my meal, I'm going to my room to process all of this" I dump my plate and chopsticks in the sink and walk up stairs calmly and shut the door behind me as I enter my room.

I stand there, yawn then take a few deep breaths.

"OH MY GOD EXCIIIIIITIIIING!" I jump up and down in my fangirling "OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!"

"RYUK OMFG SHINIGAMI WOOOO HE'S SOOOOO RYUK!"

Ryuk slips through the walls behind me and into my room.

"I came up here because Light and I both thought you were dying but... you're just excited to have met a shinigami?"

I hesitate before answering to gather my thoughts "Ryuk... you know perfectly well that I've received a Death Note of my own, and you know what that means"

"Yeah... I do" Ryuk briefly glances at my closet "I feel the presence of a Death Note in there, not a good place to hide it, y'know"

"Ryuk, since you're a shinigami and all and on nobodies' side, I need someone to talk to"

"Huh? About what?"

"The shinigami who gave me this notebook... well you'll meet them soon. But the point is that I know exactly what's going to happen"

"I don't see any other shinigami possessing you... and no offence, but you don't appear to be intelligent"

(Wow, thanks)

I glare at him for a split second.

(Wait, since I know what's going to happen anyway thanks to the manga and anime, should I tell him about those two objects or say something else instead to throw him off...?)

I stare into Ryuk's eyes, expecting to see my hovering red name. Instead, I got crimson strings floating gently, connected to my head. No name, just threads.

Well, I sure didn't expect that.

"You see it too, those red squiggly thingies above your head? No name or lifespan either" Ryuk gestured to the space right above me.

"Do you think I can be killed by writing Rozu Kaminaga or my real name?"

"...I've never seen anything like this before, I don't think you can even be killed at all"

(So this universe is trying very hard to stop me from dying in any possible way... so I don't screw things up I'm guessing. Not being able to be killed also explains why I'm not dead from the lack of water after sleeping for five days)

"When you were... screaming before, it sounded like you'd already met me" says Ryuk.

(...Maybe I've already screwed things up...)

"A-Ah, I had a dream of meeting someone with a similar name that acted just like you" I lied.

(Yup, very convincing, you sure didn't stammer at the start or anything. Truly the queen of deception... Fuck)

"That would explain it" Ryuk replies "Also, have you written any names down?"

(What?! He actually believed that?!)

"Only my-"

***Knock Knock***

"Rose...?" Light calls from outside my room "You haven't killed yourself, have you?"

"N-No! I'm perfectly fine!" I rip open the door.

Light strolls into my room and stops in the middle of it.

(That's kind of rude. I could have my underwear strung up in here for all you know...)

"Rose... I've been having these nightmares lately and..." he turns to me "Could I... sleep with you tonight?"

Ryuk chuckles.

(Light wants whaaaaaaaaat?!)

I study his expression.

(Oh, wait, he's shaken up and has these bags under his eyes, he must really want comfort right now)

"Sureeeeeeee" I yawn and stretch.

(How can I be tired after sleeping for five days? The shock of meeting Ryuk, perhaps?)

"You sound like you want to sleep now" chuckles Light "You go ahead, I'll join soon after you"

He seats himself at my desk then takes the Death Note from his pants again.

(Seriously, why is he hiding it there anyway?)

"I just need to clean up a few more dirtbags"

"I'll just be laying on my bed, making no noise and pretending I'm asleep" I dive onto it and wriggle under the covers.

I'm pulled into the dimension of sleep once again.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

It's uncomfortably hot.

Not to mention, there's a weird sort of pressure on me right now.

I open my eyes, and the first thing the world welcomes me to is a warm gust of air in my face.

I focus my vision, Light is silently sleeping beside me, with his breath blowing onto me every time he exhales.

(I wish I were sleeping again...)

I also hear the snores of Ryuk. I don't move to see him, since I would probably wake Light in the process.

I'm basically a giant teddy bear to Light right now. He is curled up, with his arms wrapped around me, hugging me. Which slightly irritated me, since I don't like being hugged.

(Is he in that much need for a human touch?)

Light suddenly frowns in his sleep, then resumes peace.

(He just got the notebook, after all, his mental capacity is reaching the limit, he isn't quite Kira, since he still gets these nightmares...)

"Ahhh!" Light pushes me away and sits up in a cold sweat.

I fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Light?!" I'm stunned, he just pushed me off my own bed after sleeping like a baby. And again, he pushed me off MY bed. How rude.

I still hear Ryuk's snores, he must be a deep sleeper.

(I wonder if Ryuk would wake up to a motorcycle next to his ear?)

Light crawls over and looks down at me.

"Sorry... I had a bad dream..." he tries not to make eye contact with me.

I slither back onto my bed.

"It's fine. Tell me about your dream"

"Well..." Light slowly begins "I was sitting in class, chatting to you, when all the people I that I killed, suddenly reached over and tore you up limb by limb, and laughed as you made terrifying cries of pain. Then they threw your mutilated corpse at me which made me fall out the window endlessly"

(...What... a charming dream)

"That does sound... pretty scary" I awkwardly pat his head "It's okay, I'm all in one piece and I don't think our school would allow dead convicts to attack their students"

No response.

"...Light...?"

(...Oh, he fell asleep)

Light looks completely at peace when he's asleep, never has the same face of rest appeared in the anime or manga. Well, it's not like either of keep Light in the spotlight all the time.

I gently set him back down on the bed, careful not to wake him. Then lay down next him.

(Ha, Light makes my bed smell good. He should sleep here every night... but I guess once he gets that encounter with L, he'll keep to himself more)

I crane my next as far as it'll go to check the time on a small clock I have in the bookshelf. It's glowing numbers remind me of the names and lifespans you can see with the Shinigami eyes... except green.

(3:39am... Well, I have Death Note universe school tomorrow... that sounds weird though. Ah, speaking of tomorrow...)

I settle in my bed once again.

(L has to be rude and send Lind L Tailor to his death... Great, a live death that everyone in the Kanto region will see. How pleasant, especially for the children here)

My eyelids grow heavy, and I soon find it hard to keep them open.

(Eh, screw it, I'll sleep)

I shut my eyes to greet the dreamworld.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_


End file.
